1. Field
Exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a system and a method for providing a cloud game service, and more particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a system and a method for providing a cloud game service by using a virtual graphic processing unit allocated to each of a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of computer related information communication technologies, the game industry has been rapidly advancing. In a related art, most parts of computer games include arcade or video games with simple synopsis. However, with recent development of multimedia technologies and network technologies, games in totally different dimensions from those of existing games have been developed one after another. In particular, the proliferation of the high-speed Internet and the wireless Internet has created a new game field, i.e., multi-user on-line games, thereby intensifying the groundbreaking development of the game industry.
There is increasing attention being paid to a technology for providing a cloud game service in a streaming manner to a multiplicity of devices that provide computing and networking functions.